Twenty-four Years
by MisfitCarter
Summary: When her world feels like it's falling apart, the Devil is there.


Lucifer walked into LUX, somehow knowing that he would find her there. And he was right.

There, in the center of the room, sat at his piano, was Eden. Her long, auburn hair lay in loose waves down her back and over her shoulders. The black dress that she wore was conservative yet beautiful. A high collar with long sleeves, the hem reaching just above her knees. Her feet were bare, her heels on the floor next to the bench. He could see her blue eyes, lifeless and empty, and he could feel himself hurt for her.

Her fingers danced across the keys and he recognized 'My Immortal' as she played. She missed a few notes, but it was to be expected. Her hands and shoulders shook and he could see that she was crying.

Moving across the room, Lucifer took a seat next to her. He said nothing, simply sat next to her, and waited.

"He was only 24 years old," she spoke, her voice hoarse.

Lucifer looked, really looked, at Eden. Her eyes and nose were red and raw from crying. Her blue eyes were dull, empty, and void of life. Her shoulders and hands continued to shake violently and her lower lip trembled as she continued to speak.

"They still don't even know how he died," she said. "But it doesn't matter how. It matters why. Why was it him? He was my cousin. Hell, he was practically my brother!"

Lucifer remained silent. He had no words for the young woman. Nothing he said could ease her pain. He simply sat with her, and waited.

Much like himself, Eden turned to music to help her through tough times in her life. She played piano and sang. She wrote her own music and lyrics. She was talented with music. It was her medium. So, he waited. Waited for her fingers to dance across the keys and her voice to fill the empty club. He waited for her to let it all out the only way she truly knew how.

And he was not disappointed.

It was only a few moments later that her fingers began to move across the keys once again. But this was not a tune he recognized. It was something new. Something original and unique. Something purely Eden.

_Twenty-four years may seem like a lot to some._

_But twenty-four years, to me, still seems too young._

_You had so much life to live, so much love to give._

_Why did you have to go?_

_Into Paradise, to a place, we can't follow._

_Well, now you're gone. You had to leave._

_But we're the ones left behind. Left to grieve._

_It's so unfair, for you to leave us here._

_How can we heal?_

_You left a hole too big to fill._

Her voice was strong, conveying each and every emotion she felt. Sadness and pain. Anger and grief. The lyrics were deep, heartfelt. And they made Lucifer understand more than her tears or words ever could.

_They all say that the good die young._

_But you still left this Earth too early on._

_How is it fair, that I get to live, and you don't?_

_How is it fair, that I'll have the future that you won't?_

Her guilt was palpable. Lucifer could hear it in her voice, feel it in her words. She felt guilty. Guilty over the fact that she couldn't save him. Guilty that she had a future. Guilty that she was still alive.

_You had so much life to live, so much love to give!_

_Why did you have to go?_

_Into Paradise, to a place, we can't follow._

_It's just so unfair, that you left us here!_

_Left us behind! Left us to grieve!_

_How the hell can we heal?_

_You left behind a hole too big to fill. _

The woman at the piano next to him was vulnerable. And as she continued on, her voice lost its strength. It seemed to slowly fade, much like the light that was in her eyes only a moment ago.

_Twenty-four years may seem like a lot to some._

_But twenty-four years, to me, is far too young._

As the final note faded out, Eden's voice did as well. Her head lowered, eyes focused on the ivory keys beneath her fingertips. And once more, she cried.

Lucifer pulled the woman into his arms and held her. He let her scream and cry. Curse and beg. He let her tears soak into the dark, navy fabric of his suit jacket. And he refused to let go simply because she needed this. She needed someone to hold her and let her emotions out. And Lucifer was more than willing to be that person.

"Why was it him?" she cried, her arms around the Devil. "Why? WHY?!"

Lucifer had no answers for her. He had no words that could help to ease the ache she felt in her heart. But to Eden, having him next to her, holding her, and letting her cry was enough.

"You'll get through this, darling," the Devil told her. "You're strong. And, though I didn't know Mason, he wouldn't want you to feel guilty about the fact that you are alive."

Eden said nothing. She just cried harder, because she knew he was right. She buried her face into his chest, shoulders shaking with each sob that wracked through her.

Lucifer kissed the side of her head. "Live for him," he said, as if it were the easiest thing in the world. "Live for him, Eden."

And live for him she would. She would live for him. She would love twice as much, for herself and for Mason. She would go on and live. For both of them.

After a few more moments, Eden's cries had subsided. She was calm, yet tears were still in her eyes. She felt cold, her head hurt, and her body shuddered. Her eyes were heavy and her nose was raw. Her throat was dry and tears still stained her cheeks. She could feel herself slipping away into a cry induced sleep. She tried to shake herself awake, but she was just so drained.

Lucifer took note of her sleepiness. Saying nothing, he easily and fluidly stood, scooping the woman into his arms. And Eden, too tired to protest, let him.

Making his way to his penthouse, Lucifer walked through the living area and straight to his room. He laid Eden on the silk red sheets of his bed, smiling as he saw that she had fallen asleep. Grabbing a blanket that he kept in his closet specifically for her, he draped it over her body.

"Rest well, darling," Lucifer spoke. He then leaned down, placing a soft kiss to her forehead, before stepping out of the room and making his way to the bar.

Meanwhile, as Eden slept, her dreams were sweet. Filled with memories of summers long past and holidays well spent. And all the while, the Devil's words rang in her head.

**_Live for him._**

**AN: I wrote this as my medium. My cousin really did just recently pass and he was only 24, just a year older than me. We really were very close. More like siblings than cousins. The lyrics that Eden sings were written by me as my coping mechanism. Whereas Eden uses music, I use my writing. Being able to write really does help me to get my thoughts and feelings in order without exploding. I do hope that you guys enjoyed this fic. I know I enjoyed writing it and being able to get my feelings out in a healthy way.**


End file.
